MARVEL COMICS: 1990'S Marvel Animated Universe
MARVEL COMICS IN THE MEDIA MARVEL ANIMATIED MULTIVERSE 1990'S MARVEL ANIMATED UNIVERSE During the 1990's Marvel Comics Cartoons created a universe that allowed then to interconnect with the individual shows. Marvel Action Universe trailer: 1990's Marvel Animated Universe 1990's Marvel Non-Contecting Series Marvel Action Universe trailer: Here are the screen captures from the Marvel Action Universe trailer showing the intermingling of the cartoons and possible spin-offs that did not happen. MAU 01 ETERNITY.png|ETERNITY MAU 02 SILVER SURFER.png|SILVER SURFER MAU 03 AVENGERS.png| AVENGERS MAU 04 X-MEN, DAREDEVIL, BLACK WIDOW.png|X-MEN, DAREDEVIL, BLACK WIDOW MAU 05 GHOST RIDER.png|GHOST RIDER MAU 06 FANTASTIC FOUR VS GALATUS.png| FANTASTIC FOUR VS GALATUS MAU 08 INHUMANS.png|INHUMANS MAU 08 THOR, DR. STRANGE, CAPTAIN MARVEL, HERCULES, NAMOR.png|THOR, DR. STRANGE, CAPTAIN MARVEL, HERCULES, NAMOR MAU 07ADAM WARLOCK.png|ADAM WARLOCK MAU 09 HULK.png|Hulk MAU 10 GUKJ, SHE-HULK, HOWARD THE DUCK, MANDRIAN, LEADER, LOKI, SUPER-SKRULL.png| HULK, SHE-HULK, HOWARD THE DUCK, MANDRIAN, LEADER, LOKI, SUPER-SKRULL MAU 11 DR. DOOM, RED SKULL.png|DR. DOOM, RED SKULL MAU 12 FORCE WORKS IRON MAN, WAR MACHINE, SPIDER-WOMAN, HAWKEYE, CENTERY.png|FORCE WORKS IRON MAN, WAR MACHINE, SPIDER-WOMAN, HAWKEYE, CENTERY MAU 13 SPIDER-MAN.png|SPIDER-MAN Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Marvel Comics Category:Avengers Category:Fantastic Four Category:Iron Man Category:Force Works Category:Silver Surfer Category:X-Men Category:Biker Mice From Mars Category:Men In Black Category:MIB Category:Spider-Man Unlimited Category:Ultraforce Category:Spider-Man Category:Ghost Rider Category:Ghost Rider Danny Ketch Category:Thor Category:Richard Rider - Nova Category:Gamorea Category:Galactus Category:Uatu Category:Thanos Category:Watcher Category:Adam Warlock Category:Pip the Troll Category:Nebula Category:Jack of Hearts Category:Supreme Intelligence Category:Ego the Living Planet Category:Gamora Category:Eternity Category:Beta Ray Bill Category:Infinity Category:Nova Frankie Ray Category:Drax The Destorier Category:Sam Wilson - Falcon Category:Vision Category:Ant-Man Hank Pym Category:Greer Nelson - Tigra Category:Bucky Barnes Winter Soldier Category:Century Category:Spider-Woman Julie Carpenter Category:Black Cat Category:Frank Castle - Punisher Category:Morbius The Living Vampire Category:Blade the Vampire Hunter Category:Madame Web Category:Topaz Category:Jimmy Ruiz - Prototype Category:Johnathon Martin - Ghoul Category:Tom Hawke - Hardcase Category:Contrary Category:Comic Book Cartoons Category:Namor the Sub-Mariner Category:1990'S Marvel Animated Universe Category:Xavier Academy Category:Peter Parker - Spider-Man Category:Nick Fury Category:Kraven the Hunter Category:Dr. Curt Connors - The Lizard Category:Wong Category:Whistler Category:Tony Stark - Iron Man Category:James Rhodes - War Machine Category:Baron Mordo Category:Jackson Weele - Big Wheel Category:Cletus Kasady - Carnage Category:Dmitri Smerdyakov - Chameleon Category:Susan Choi Category:Victor Von Doom - Dr. Doom Category:Dormammu Category:Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) Category:Wilson Fisk - Kingpin Category:Joseph Harrow - Hammerhead Category:Dr. Herbert Landon Category:Jason Philip Macendale - Hobgoblin Category:Morris Bench - Hydro-Man Category:Man-Spider Category:Miranda Wilson Category:Mirium Category:Quentin Beck - Mysterio Category:Otto Octavius - Dr. Octopus Category:Leland Owlsley - The Owl Category:Johann Schmidt - Red Skull Category:Mac Gargan - The Scorpion Category:Herman Schultz - The Shocker Category:Richard Fisk Category:Aleksei Sytsevich - Rhino Category:Silvio Manfredi - Silvermane Category:Spencer Smythe Category:Alistair Smythe Category:Lonnie Thompson Lincoln - Tombstone Category:Eddie Brock - Venom Category:Adrian Toomes - Vulture Category:The Beyonder Category:Margeret Connors Category:Billy Connors Category:Calypso Ezili - Calypso Category:Vanessa Fisk Category:Walter Hardy - The Cat Category:Lydia Hardy Category:J. Jonah Jameson Category:John Jameson Category:Stan Lee Category:Ned Leeds Category:David Lieberman - Microchip Category:Uncle Ben Category:Aunt May Category:Richard Parker Category:Mary Parker Category:Aaron Davis - The Prowler Category:Joseph "Robbie" Robertson Category:Martha Robertson Category:Randy Robertson Category:Silver Sablinova - Silver Sable Category:Spider-Slayer Category:Johnathon Ohnn - The Spot Category:Gwen Stacy Category:Farley Stillwell Category:Flash Thompson Category:Professor Miles Warren - The Jackal Category:Mary J Watson Category:Debra Whitman Category:Glory Grant Category:Phillip Masters - Puppet Master Category:Warlord Krang Category:Super-Skrull Category:Alicia Masters Category:Harvey Rupert Elder - Mole Man Category:Princess Anelle Category:Lady Dorma Category:Triton (Inhumans) Category:President Bill Clinton Category:Admiral Votan Category:Gorgon (Inhumans) Category:Terrax Category:Blastaar, the Living Bomb Burst Category:Warlord Morrat Category:Rick Jones Category:Kree Sentry Category:Maximus the Mad (Inhumans) Category:Impossible Man Category:Psyco-Man Category:Ulysses Klaue - Klaw Category:Cystal (Inhumans) Category:Annihilus Category:Karnak (Inhumans) Category:Seeker Category:Nova Frankie Raye Category:Dr. Franklin Storm Category:Commander Lyja Category:Medusa (Inhumans) Category:Pyreus Kril - Firelord Category:Uatu the Watcher Category:Bentley Wittman - The Wizard Category:Skrull Emperor Category:Arthur Parks - Living Laser Category:David Cannon - Whirlwind Category:Mark Scarlotti - Blacklash Category:Gene Khan - Mandarin Category:Paul Duval - Grey Gargoyle Category:Ultimo Category:MODOK Category:Justin Hammer Category:Wilbur Day - Stilt-Man Category:Abe Jenkins - Beetle Category:Hypnotia Category:H.O.M.E.R. Category:Walter Newell - Stingray Category:John Morley - Ghost Category:Arthur Dearborn - Sunturion Category:Bram Velsing - Dreadknight Category:Blizzard - Donnie Gill Category:Fing Fang Foom Category:Professor Ho Yinsen Category:Howard Stark Category:Jack Taggert - Firepower Category:Martha Stark Category:Samuel Sterns - The Leader Category:Anton Vanko - Crimson Dynamo Category:Controller Category:Boris Bullski - Titanium Man Category:Gary Gilbert - Firebrand Category:Dum Dum Dugan Category:Whitney Frost - Madame Masque Category:Betty Ross Category:General Ross Category:Glen Talbot Category:Emil Blonsky - Abomination Category:Mitch McCutcheon - Zzzax Category:Yuri Topolov - Gargoyle Category:Jennifer Walters - She-Hulk Category:Isadore "Izzy" Cohen Category:Gabriel "Gabe" Jones Category:Walter Langkowski - Sasquatch Category:Absorbing Man - Carl "Crusher" Creel Category:Wendigo Category:Dr. Leonard Samson Category:Shalla-Bal Category:Death (Marvel) Category:Geatar Category:Drax the Destroyer Category:Wasp Janet van Dyne Category:Aries Category:Aquarius Category:Brutacus Category:Edwin Jarvis Category:Simon Williams - Wonder Man Category:Cornelius Van Lunt - Taurus Category:Ultron Category:Attuma Category:Scorpio Category:Maynard Tiboldt - Ringmaster Category:Bucky Barnes - Bucky Category:Fred Myers - Boomerang Category:Todd Arliss - Tiger Shark Category:Kang the Conqueror Category:Jacques DuQuesne - Swordsman Category:Gemini Category:Elihas Starr - Egghead Category:Nicholas Scratch Category:Dr. Karla Sofen - Moonstone Category:Veronica Dultry - Dragonfly Category:Eric Williams - Grim Reaper Category:Agatha Harkness Category:Baron Zemo Category:Donald Joshua Clendenon - Cardinal Category:Professor X Category:Scott Summers - Cyclops Category:Marvel Girl - Jean Grey Category:Morph Category:Anna Marie - Rogue Category:Remy LeBeau - Gambit Category:X-Factor Category:Forge Category:Pietro Maximoff - Quicksilver Category:Jamie Madrox - Multiple Man Category:Rahne Sinclair - Wolfsbane Category:Guido Carosella - Strong Guy Category:Alpha Flight Category:Guardian James MacDonald Hudson Category:Dr Michael Twoyoungmen - Shaman Category:Eugene Judd - Puck Category:Narya - Snowbird Category:Jean-Paul Beaubier - Northstar Category:Jeanne Marie Beaubier - Aurora Category:Dr. Heather Hudson Category:Lucas Bishop - Bishop Category:Shard Bishop - Shard Category:Nathan Summers - Cable Category:Tyler Dayspring - Genesis Category:Hope (Clan Chosen) Category:Dawnsilk (Clan Chosen) Category:Boak (Clan Chosen) Category:Garrison Kane (Clan Chosen) Category:X-Terminators Category:Rusty (X-Terminators) Category:Boom-Boom (X-Terminators) Category:Whiz-Kid (X-Terminators) Category:Skids (X-Terminators) Category:Moira MacTaggert Category:Sean Cassiby - Banshee Category:Phoenix Category:Illyana Rasputin - Magik Category:Elizabeth Braddock - Psylocke Category:Silver Fox Category:Christopher Nord - Maverick Category:Laynia Petrovna - Darkstar Category:Lilandra Neramani Category:Sage Araki Category:Arthur Centino - Longshot Category:Ka-Zar Category:Zabu Category:Warlock (New Mutants) Category:Sam Guthrie - Cannonball Category:Carol Danvers - Mrs. Marvel Category:Mjnari Category:Bobby Drake - Iceman Category:Alison Blaire - Dazzler Category:Senator Robert Kelly Category:Cody Robbins Category:Candra (External) Category:Starjammers Category:Christopher Summers - Corsair (Starjammers) Category:Hepzibah (Starjammers) Category:Raza Longknife (Starjammers) Category:Ch'od (Starjammers) Category:Cr'reee (Starjammers) Category:Morlocks Category:Callisto (Morlock) Category:Annalee (Morlock) Category:Masque (Morlocks) Category:Sunder (Morlocks) Category:Leech (Morlocks) Category:Plague (Morlocks) Category:Erg (Morlock) Category:Tarbaby (Morlocks) Category:Ape (Morlocks) Category:Mole (Morlocks) Category:Scaleface (Morlocks) Category:Glowworm (Morlocks) Category:Caliban (Morlocks) Category:Shi'ar Imperial Guard Category:Gladiator (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Oracle (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Starbolt (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Smasher (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Manta (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Tempest (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Titan (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Hussar (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Quake (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Hobgoblin (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Warstar (Shi'ar Imperial Guard) Category:Assassins Guild Category:Thieves Guild Category:Bella Donna Boudreaux Category:Julian Boudreaux Category:Apocalypse Category:Nathaniel Essex - Mr. Sinister Category:Amahl Farouk - The Shadow King Category:Victor Creed - Sabretooth Category:Arkady Rossovich - Omega Red Category:Master Mold Category:Sentinels Category:Nimrod Category:Bolivar Trask Category:Henry Peter Gyrich Category:Graydon Creed Category:Trevor Fitzroy Category:D'Ken Category:Erik the Red Category:Zala Dane - Zaladane Category:Garokk Category:Deathbird Category:Cain Marko - Juggernaut Category:Mojo Category:Spiral Category:Black Tom Cassidy Category:Cameron Hodge Category:Zebediah Kilgrave - Purple Man Category:Herbert Wyndham - The High Evolutionary Category:New Men Category:Arkon Category:Kevin MacTaggert - Proteus Category:Kenuichio Harada - Silver Samurai Category:The Phalanx Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (Freedom Force) Category:Raven Darkholme - Mystique Category:Dominikos Petrakis - Avalanche Category:Fred Dukes - Blob Category:Nasty Boys Category:Gorgeous George Category:Ruckus Category:Slab Category:Hairbag Category:Savage Land Mutates Category:Sauron Category:Brainchild Category:Amphibius Category:Lupo Category:Barbarus Category:Vertigo Category:The Hellfire Club Category:Sebastian Shaw Category:White Queen Emma Frost Category:Jason Wyngarde - Mastermind Category:Harry Leland Category:Donald Pierce Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:Famine - Autumn Rolfson Category:Pestilence - Plague Category:War - Abraham Kieros Category:Death - Angel Category:Reavers Category:Bonebreaker Category:Pretty Boy Category:Lady Deathstrike Category:Weapon X Program Category:Professor - Weapon X Program Category:Dr. Cornelius - Weapon X Program Category:Professor Oyama - Weapon X Program Category:Shiva (Talos) Category:Major Domo Category:Arize Category:Gog (Wildways) Category:Quark (Wildways) Category:Warwolves Category:The Brood Category:Silas King - Solarr Category:Hercules (Marvel Comics) Category:Ben Riley - Scarlet Spider Category:Shiro Yoshida - Sunfire Category:Neena Thurman - Domino Category:Maria Callasantos - Feral Category:Julio Esteban Richter - Rictor Category:James Proudstar - Warpath Category:Kangaroo (Frank Oliver) Category:Random (Marshall Evan Stone III) Category:Blockbuster - Man Brute Category:Wade Wilson - Deadpool Category:Heather Douglas - Moondragon Category:Nathan Summers (Clone) - Stryfe Category:Mary Alice Walker - Typhoid Mary Category:Gatecrasher Category:Captain Britain (Brian Braddock) Category:Elektra Natchios - Elektra Category:Suvik Senyaka - Senyaka Category:Michael McCain - Forearm Category:Pantu Hugareb - Reaper Category:Juliana Worthing - Strobe Category:Tusk (Inhumans) Category:Tommy (Morlocks) Category:Aaron Salomon - Slither Category:Vanessa Carlysle - Copycat Category:Artie Maddicks Category:Carmella Unuscione Category:Howard the Duck Category:Technet Category:Dr. Bruce Banner - Hulk Category:Natasha Romanova - Black Widow Category:Wanda Maximoff - Scarlet Witch Category:Clint Barton - Hawkeye Category:Robert Farrell - Rocket Recer Category:Matt Murdock - Daredevil Category:Ben Reilly - Scarlet Spider Category:Kevin Green - Prime Category:Maxwell Dillon - Electro Category:James Logan Howlett - Wolverine Category:Ororo Munroe - Storm Category:Dr. Hank McCoy - Beast Category:Jubilation Lee - Jubilee Category:Lorna Dane (Polaris) Category:Alex Summers - Havok Category:Piotr Rasputin - Colossus Category:Kurt Wagner - Nightcrawler Category:Warren Worthington III - Angel Category:Erik Magnus Lehnsherr - Magneto Category:St. John Allerdyce - Pyro Category:Mortimer Toynbee - Toad